criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Grimsborough (The Conspiracy)/@comment-33365501-20181005234454
Sono Chi no Kioku ~end of THE WORLD~ (Criminal Case parody) (A dark background of turning gears is seen) Shinkai e nemutta monogatari ga Shakunetsu no suna wo namidatete Shukumei wo mata yobisamasu (A pendulum swings continuously to show David Jones, Rozetta Pierre pre-Conspiracy, Amy Young, Rozetta at present day, Jack Archer, Rozetta barechested with her back turned to show a Dreamlife tattoo on the back of her shoulder, and an older David Jones, ending with the pendulum swinging to show Rozetta’s blue glowing eye.) (Cuts to a desert and moves forward continuously to show David Jones turning his head to the side as if he’s facing something with Ramirez running quickly across the desert with Gloria sprinting with two shield on her forearms. Ramirez then fires a web shooter from his wrist.) Shuchaku no chi wo kogasu komoku na honou (Gabriel is seen firing a flaming arrow from his bow along with Jasper in a red trench coat who shoots out a red energy bolt.) Obikiyoserareta kamigami no keshin (Rita, wearing an Iron Man/War Machine-esque armor, flies and fires automatic weapons from her wrists with Rupert, resurrected from the dead, fires two SMGs afterwards. The view goes on to see Cathy summoning a digitalized tank with her hands with Alex flying on a hover board armed with a energy sword.) Osore wo shiranu ken ga tsuranuku (A kneeling Amir turns around and both Grace and Martine appear with two electric batons and a Xerden sword respectively. Amir glows purple and angrily yells while Grace and Martine swing their weapons at the view in a fast pace with Martine delivering the final blow.) Mezasu basho towa nada minu sadame (The duodecet is seen climbing up the stairs with pendulum swinging to show symbols of serious events. An earthquake crack, a mayor badge with a Demon Fish about to eat it, a broken flask and poison spray, a rock hitting someone’s head, a GPD badge broken apart by an explosion, and a DreamLife symbol.) Chikazuitekuru kessen no toki (The scene cuts to the eyes of someone looking at the protagonists climbing the stairs.) Utsubeki period wa... (gunshots are heard) STAR PLATINUM!!! (The person moves through the main characters and confronts Jones. Several gunshots are heard, with Jones revealing his weaponry to the person.) Hajimatte shimatta monogatari ni ubawareta mama no toki ni (The 12 protagonists look at Newmark with several lights appearing. The scene then cuts to Rupert pushing Cathy and Amir out of the way, symbolizing his sacrifice in Case 32. Another scene shows an armored Rita in midair with several rockets flying about.) Ima owari wo tsugeru tame aruki tsuzukeru Crusaders! (A third scene shows Diane with a knife dangerously near her heart and the final one shows Jones with several bullets surrounding him. He suddenly flicks his hand quickly for a fraction of a second. The scene then cuts to twelve shooting stars flying around the Earth. The stars are revealed to be the team, who unleash their weapons and powers.) Kūhaku no Rasuto Pēji ni sono kobushi wo tatakikome (Jones runs to the camera and fires his assault rifle at it.) End of the World! Sono chi no Kioku! (The team appears beside David and begins to fight the soldiers guarding Newmark.) ORAORAORAORA! ORAORAORAORA! ORAORAORAORA! ORAORAORAORA! (As the lyrics stop, the scene cuts to Rozetta communicating with her contact. The contact was revealed to be Benavil Matebov, who looks at a starry screen revealing 54 murder weapons. He plays the murder weapons and selects the murder weapons on the last row except his. A picture of a Molotov cocktail was dropped off, indicating Emilio’s betrayal and a man with a 8-bladed purple lightsaber slashes it into pieces, revealing himself to be Phillip Hoover and throws his lightsaber at the screen, cutting to the nine district killers (with Emilio replaced with Hoover). The district killers open their eyes revealing different colors and drop down to Earth as black lightning bolts. As the GPD are about to continue, the killers appear in front of them and reveal their powers one by one in front of them. The heroes get pissed and fight the killers.) Ame no yōna emerarudo sabaku ni fureba (The scene cuts to a hand coming out of a grave, showcasing Rupert’s resurrection.) Gusha nanoru yūsha miseru shinkirō (Jones sadly looks at an album with pictures of him and Zoe Kusama. He stands up and readies his gun.) Yami no kehaiō Hamon no ibara (A negative man is seen looking down and reveals himself to be Nathan Pandit, the late and former member of the GPD.) Fukkatsu no tame erabanu shudan (Rozetta is seen exploding, showing that the Rozetta the GPD arrested was fake. And then the real Rozetta is seen with five gears on her body.) Mukuna ikichi wo motome samayō (Rozetta then reveals a glowing purple gear on her chest, foreshadowing her growing power.) Rekishi ni utsu kusabi? (punches are heard) STAR PLATINUM! (The team then arrives to attack Rozetta. Rozetta activates her gears and charges at them.) Hajimatte shimatta monogatari ni nagashite kita kanashimi ni (The scene shows a helicopter attacking the GPD. Another scene shows the team’s battle against Nathan.) Ima owari wo tsugeru tame aruki tsuzukeru CRUSADERS! (The third scene shows Ramirez pointing the team to the sky. The team find a giant piece of land being lifted away. It then cuts to the 12 shooting stars and 9 black lighting bolts flying at each other, revealing them to be both the heroes and villains. They begin to show their powers at each other before impact.) Shukumei no Rasuto Pēji ni sono ikari wo tatakikome (Black lighting bolts suddenly appear behind the killers. The heroes activate their gears and begin their last stand. The scene cuts to black, revealing some events in the Conspiracy.) Hikari to yami no Desutini (A scene slowly shows an explosion that happened in a building.) Meguru rekishi wa Buraddi (Another scene shows Diane possessed by a dark substance and shooting her gun. The bullet is revealed to be a piercing bolt with a white streak.) Uketsugareru fumetsu no Puraido! (A scene shows the team charging at the DreamLife soldiers defending something.) Hajimatte shimatta monogatari ni ubawareta mama no toki ni Ima owari wo tsugeru tame aruki tsuzukeru CRUSADERS!!! (The duodecet fight along with several military soldiers and allies and lunge at them.) Kūhaku no Rasuto Pēji ni sono kobushi wo tatakikome (As the team continue attacking the many enemies on their way, the district killers appear again and activate their gears.) Hajimatte shimatta monogatari ni nagashite kita kanashimi ni Ima owari wo tsugeru tame inochi wo kaketa CRUSADERS!!!!! (Jones hesitates to attack, but a flashback with Zoe makes him gain confidence and orders the team. The team and the district killers charge at each other, with both sides again showing their powers at each other.) Shukumei no Rasuto Pēji ni sono ikari wo tatakikome (Cuts to Jones walking furiously and drawing an assault rifle to the person’s view, firing it.) End of... Rozetta: THE WORLD!!! (Rozetta breaks the barrier between Jones and her, stopping time. The camera closes up to Jones, slightly shocked. Rozetta goes aside Jones and is about to walk away from the fight until a gear on her chest activates.) Sono chi no Kioku... (Jones turns around and draws his pistol, firing it several times.) Jones: ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA...!!!! (At the same time, Rozetta turns around and quickly throws several punches at Jones.) Rozetta: MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA...!!! (Jones and Rozetta both clash as they keep saying “ORA” and “MUDA” simultaneously. Jones then reloads and fires his gun near Rozetta’s eye while Rozetta charges up and throws a powerful punch near Jones’ head.) ORA!!!!! (Before it could happen, the Criminal Case logo appears. It then turns into dust on sunrise and the scene turns white.)